My Uptown Girl
by MaltedMilkshake
Summary: When Nick and his fellow Warblers serenade a beautiful girl, they don't realise it's their new French teacher. Nick doesn't care, he wants his Uptown Girl all to himself. Teacher/Student - Nick
1. Chapter 1

When you are the new kid at school it is never easy, but it's even harder when you are a new teacher. This is my first day at Dalton Academy for boys, in Westerville, Ohio. After a tour of the school with the headmaster and an introduction to almost the entire staff I've learnt a thing or two.

Dalton was like something a teenage girl and a potterhead would dream of. A potterhead would love it because the whole school looked like Hogwarts' smaller sibling. And teenage girls would love it because, it being an all boys school, there were attractive teenage boys scattered throughout the school like ants, even though it was early in the morning, before school was planned to start.

Before my first class, I decided to go for a walk through these majestic halls.

**xXx**

"Oh Yeah!" I sing as I walk into Warbler Hall with Jeff to rehearsals. I get the typical warbler call in response. We have bonded together since Blaine and Kurt left. Kurt made us realise that we needed to broaden our horizons when it comes to the solos, so the council has a special message to give to us today. The talk died down as all the warblers took their seats.

"Gentlemen, today the council have decided that we will be singing the classic, Uptown Girl!" There was a huge cheer since the warblers were so excited about the news Trent had just given us.

"Actually, there is someone we would like to take the main solo for this one. The council members just want this person to know that we appreciate their devotion and think that they can lead us to victory at sectionals!" Thad said addressing the crowd, "And that person is Nick! Do you want to get us started?"

Oh my god, I got the solo! I was not expecting that. I was expecting Sebastian to get it, seeing as how he was most like Blaine, who used to get all the solos.

"I'd love to!" I answered, so I started to sing.

"**Oooh...  
><strong>**Uptown girl  
><strong>**She's been living in her uptown world  
><strong>**I bet she never had an back street guy  
><strong>**I bet her mama never told her why**

_It is so hard to concentrate on dance numbers and singing when Sebastian Smythe is staring at me like that. That seductive look doesn't work on me; I'm straight as can be. Plus, Sebastian is a massive man-slut. _**  
><strong>

**I'm gonna try for an uptown girl****  
><strong>**She's been living in her white bread world****  
><strong>**As long as anyone with hot blood can****  
><strong>**And now she's looking for a downtown man****  
><strong>**That's what I am**

As the Warblers move into formation, I see Sebastian and many of the other Warblers looking towards the door. They'd better not want to leave because of my singing. **  
><strong>

**And when she knows what****  
><strong>**She wants from her time****  
><strong>**And when she wakes up****  
><strong>**And makes up her mind**

I turn to see Sebastian moving towards the door. It's Blaine! He's back! We try to coax him to join us but Sebastian ends up dragging him over.

**She'll see I'm not so tough****  
><strong>**Just because****  
><strong>**I'm in love with an uptown girl****  
><strong>**You know I've seen her in her uptown world****  
><strong>**She's getting tired of her high class toys****  
><strong>**And all her presents from her uptown boys****  
><strong>**She's got a choice****  
><strong>**Oooh..."**

Who is that fine woman walking past? Oh she's stopped, and that outfit she's wearing is so seductive. It's a strategically cut white top, red hip-hugging skirt, with a navy blue scarf wrapped around her delicate neck. The way her dark hair bounces in her curly ponytail, the way she smiles at us while telling us to keep quite. She is gorgeous.

"**Uptown girl****  
><strong>**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls****  
><strong>**But maybe someday when my ship comes in"**

I tell the boys to follow me out of our choir room so I get to look into the eyes of this beauty.

"**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been****  
><strong>**And then I'll win**

**And when she's walking****  
><strong>**She's looking so fine"**

Even the way she dances along to our vocals is beautiful; I need to find out who she is!

"**And when she's talking****  
><strong>**She'll say that she's mine"**

That bastard! Sebastian's flirting with my girl! She's way too classy for him.

"**She'll say I'm not so tough****  
><strong>**Just because****  
><strong>**I'm in love"**

Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous. Kyle has started flirting with her! If all of us try to get this lovely lady, then most of us will end up with broken hearts. Thank goodness she doesn't look too interested in the other guys, I might have been heartbroken from the start.

"**With an uptown girl**** "**

She points us back to our rehearsal room but I can't stand to leave her. She's not taking no for an answer. Firm - that's hot. She pushes Jeff away, and a couple of other guys. I think Sebastian is flirting with Blaine again now. He really would shag anything that moves.

"**She's been living in her white bread world****  
><strong>**As long as anyone with hot blood can****  
><strong>**And now she's looking for a downtown man****  
><strong>**That's what I am****"**

Almost all the Warblers have left, except Kyle. I really don't think he stands a chance, I'm much more attractive, but I'm slightly biased. She pushes Kyle back into the choir room since we are standing at the entrance. I give her an air kiss and jump back to my best friends.

"**Oooh..."**

By the time I get back in formation she's gone. Who was she? I need to see her again. I think I'm in love.

"**Uptown girl****  
><strong>**She's my uptown girl****  
><strong>**Don't You know I'm in love****  
><strong>**With an uptown girl"**

I'm sitting on one of the brown leather couches watching tricks and stunts performed by my friends and I just can't stop thinking about her. I need to get my head and heart focused again on this song. It's for sectionals after all.

Agh, Sebastian is shamelessly flirting with Blaine, but Blaine has a boyfriend and would never cheat on Kurt.

"**My uptown girl****  
><strong>**Don't You know I'm in love****  
><strong>**With an uptown girl"**

I have to find my uptown girl.

**xXx**

As the bell rings I do what all teachers do to start a class, write my name on the board. Miss Hall, it says. I'm still not used to how my name looks on the board after more than a year's worth of teaching back in New York.

"Hi guys, I'm Miss Hall, your French teacher for the rest of the year. Mr. Clarkson had to leave us because of family issues so I've been asked to replace him," I say to my first class of the day, "Am I to understand that previously you've been studying basic phrases and words? Uh, boring!"

"And who are you? Mister…" I asked the boy about to walk into my class late.

Wes, Thad, and David, made me stay behind after rehearsals, making me late for French. Mr. Clarkson is going to freak. If I just sneak in maybe he won't realize.

"And who are you? Mister…" I hear as I walk thought he door trying to sneak into my seat. Oh crap. I'm done for, Mr. Clarkson's going to kill me! Wait, that wasn't Mr. Clarkson's voice!

I look up to see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My uptown girl; I found her! "Oh, um, I'm Nick, Nick Duval. And who are you?" I say flirtatiously.

"I'm Miss Hall. Your new French teacher," she said pointing at her name written on the board, "And I don't recommend being late again Mr. Duval."

Damn, that's hot. She's feisty and a teacher!

"Sorry Miss." I say taking my seat next to Jeff who just wants to know what happened after rehearsals.

"I'll tell you after." I say shrugging off his constant questions and focusing on my plan; the plan in which I'll make my teacher fall in love with me, like I did for her.

**Author's Note:**

HI! I hope you enjoy this. This is the first time I've written FanFic, so be nice. :)  
>Maddi 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi!**

**Sebastian**** is a slut, and they talk french. The End.**

Mr Duval was definitely the most unusual student I have met so far but that was about to change.

"Hey Miss Hall, I think you're super hot," Sebastian Smythe said to me when he reached my desk. This snapped me out of my book and back into reality.

"Excusez-moi?" I asked the tall skinny boy standing before me.

"Vous m'avez bien entendu, je pense que vous etes chaud. I spent a couple of years in France," He said cockily repeating his previous statement in French.

"C'est tres inapproprie, Mr Smythe," I said replacing the bookmark in my French translation of 'The Pride & the Prejudice'.

"I know but I just can't help myself," He said pleading with me by leaning over my desk to me.

"Miss Hall? Is everything okay?" Mr Duval interrupted. I could kiss him he is just such a lifesaver.

"Yes, everything's fine. Back to your desk Mr Smythe, you too Mr Duval, I'll give the whole class more work to complete," I said rising from my chair to write instructions on the board.

**xXx**

After the bell rang I waited for everyone else to leave so I could talk to the smokin' hot teacher. "I'll catch up in a second," I told Jeff as he packed up his books and I approached my uptown girl.

"Did you have a question for me Mr Duval?" she asked in that sexy voice of hers.

"Actually yes, I was wondering how you were enjoying Dalton so far," I asked putting on the charm.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than my last school. It was my old high school in fact. I also enjoyed your performance this morning," She said with a knowing look over her black framed glasses.

"Oh, yeah that. We were rehearsing for show choir sectionals. We're called the Warblers," I informed her, trying to start a conversation.

"Cool, I hope you do well, Mr Duval. It appeared you were the lead. Very impressive; I bet you've got all the girls chasing after you then," She said going to pick up her books from on top of the desk. I picked them up for her and followed her out of the classroom.

"Actually, no. It's hard finding a girlfriend in an all boys school. And call me Nick, Mr Duval's my father," I said with a smile.

"Oh okay, feel free to call me Steph, but only outside of class. I wouldn't want to lose my reputation! Thank-you for helping me with my books; I'll see you in class tomorrow," She said with the cutest smile as she took the books from me. I stood there in awe of her beauty until she was out of sight.

**xXx**

As I walked into my staffroom I couldn't help but think about how Nick reminded me of my ex-boyfriend back in New York. They had the same facial features, even hairstyle. Too bad he dumped me for that supermodel, Lydia. However it was nice of Nick to carry my stuff for me. Chivalry like that will do well in this world.

"Stephanie?" I turn around to see Mr Gill walking towards me with a massive grin on his face.

"Oh hi Mr Gill, how are you?" I ask being the polite catholic school girl that I used to be.

"Oh please Stephanie, call me Cameron. I was just wondering how you were settling in? I hope that senior French class didn't turn you away just yet!" He said laughing slightly at his own joke.

"Oh no, Cameron, they were wonderful. Except that Sebastian boy is a bit concerning," I said recalling the incident Nick had dispersed for me.

"Yeah, I have him in English. So, I was wondering what you were doing tonight? Are you interested in going to the local Chinese place with me tonight?" He asked coyly.

"Oh yeah, sure; what time?" I asked not quite as enthusiastic as he is at the thought.

"How's seven for you? Pick you up at your place?" He said grabbing a notepad and pen and handing it to me for me to write my address on.

"Sure! I've written my phone number there too. Just in case," I said with a small smile, handing him the notepad and leaving with my stuff.

**xXx**

"Dude, where were you? What did the council say? ARGH! So many questions; it makes my head hurt!" Jeff Sterling, my best friend in the whole entire world asked me as I returned to our group sitting on the grass out in the courtyard during lunch.

"Okay answers: I was helping the teacher, they want me to sing more solos as a preparation for sectionals as well as asking Blaine to teach me some of the tricks. Is your brain okay now?" I said laughing at my blonde haired friend's idiocy.

"Hey boys, have you seen my brother around here lately?" Tiana said jumping on top of us.

"Hey Tiana, yeah, we saw him this morning, he joined in on rehearsal. Did you lose him?" Jeff said acting concerned. Tiana is Blaine's sixteen year old, younger sister. I think Jeff and Tiana have a thing. Not too sure yet.

"Kinda, he was supposed to meet us at the Library but he hasn't turned up. I decided I'd rather hangout with you guys than Kurt," She said with a shrug.

"Hey don't knock Kurt!" Trent said with a warning look.

"Kurt's here?" Jeff said excitedly. Kurt was always his favourite. Actually Jeff loves everyone, "Why didn't he come to rehearsal with Blaine this morning?"

"Oh, we only just got here. What's with you Nick?" Tiana said shoving me, making me fall over.

"Nothing Kiddo, what's up with you?" I said trying to distract her from me so I could continue thinking about my uptown girl.

"I know that look! He's thinking about a girl!" Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs so that all the Warblers heard. Oh great.

I was flooded with remarks about her identity. Even some asked whether we were going to serenade her like Blaine did to Kurt. Little did they know, we already have. "I can't tell you guys right now. Sorry," I said in response to all the semi-desperate Warblers surrounding me.

"I hope you think about our proposition to help you serenade her because it would be great practice for sectionals." Wes said trying to convince me to do it.

"I haven't even told her and I'm not sure she likes me in return yet, so just hold off a while okay?" I say to the crowd now gathered around me. The bell goes and I stand up and leave them to go to my next class.

"Hey, Nick! Wait up!" I hear a puffing Tiana running after me.

I stopped so she could catch up and when she did she bent over trying to catch her breath. "How unfit are you?" I said shocked at her fitness level.

"Yeah well you try dodging boys in this corridor! They're all really handsy!" She said as we continued walking. "So can I go to your classes with you?"

"Aren't you supposed to find Blaine? Did you check the bathrooms?" I said in a harsh tone, trying to make her go away. I wasn't in the best mood after I got bombarded by my fellow Warblers.

"Uh, like I'm going to check the bathrooms in this place? I'm a girl remember? Anyway, I wanted to hang out with you…" she said as we made our way to my next class, English, "… and Jeff!" She added as she saw Jeff running down the hall to us. We shared most our classes except science and math.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about? Is it who Nick likes?" Jeff said separating Tiana and myself by standing between us.

"No." I reply trying not to talk about it.

"Oh, yeah! Who is it Nicky?" Tiana said nudging me and batting her eyelashes at me. That's when I saw her. I stopped right outside her classroom. She was setting up for her next class. I was subtly staring at her stunning figure.

"Merde!" She said as she dropped some of her books. She bent over to pick them up. She bent over to pick them up. She looked super sexy as she bent over revealing her lacy underwear. Damn that's hot. Imagine touching that fine ass…

"Nick! Earth to Nicky!" Tiana said waving her hand in front of my glazed eyes.

"What, ah, yeah, what?" I said reawakening from my day dream.

"You missed us paying you out! Damn, now we have to start all over again!" Jeff said with a sigh.

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Merde!" I said when my books fell on the floor. I picked them up with a sigh and put them back in their place. As I returned to the board the bell rang and students started to file into the classroom to their seats.

"Hi guys, I'm Miss Hall, and I'm subbing today for Mr Gill. He has given me some worksheets for you to complete. I think you will need calculators and your textbooks as well," I say checking the instructions from Mr Gill.

As I handout the worksheets I spot a few students from my earlier class. "Hey hot stuff," I hear as I place a worksheet on a desk. I look up to find none other than Sebastian, "What are you doing after class today?" he says with a wink. I roll my eyes and walk away as quick as possible hoping he'll take the hint.

He didn't.

As soon as the bell rang all the students left except one. Sebastian came and sat on the desk this time so I tried to concentrate on my book. "You know, usually reading isn't sexy," he said as he took my book and closed it, "but for you, I'll make an exception."

"Sebastian class is over. Please leave." I said keeping a neutral tone.

"But I want you, and I know you want me too. Cest cense etre!" he said getting closer to me, stating 'it's meant to be!'

"Non, cest illegal et mauvais," I tried to convince him in his favourite language. (No, it's illegal and wrong.)

"C'mon, just for a second. I wanna be naughty," He said as he reached forward and tried to kiss me.

"Get off me!" I said shoving him away from me.

"Are you okay Miss Hall?" I turn to see Nick, Standing in the door way.

"Yes I'm okay," I answered but my voice was just a whisper as Sebastian left me and the desk and then walked out of the room, "Thank-you."

"Are you really okay?" he asked again, more forceful this time. Nick had moved closer to me, trying to comfort me.

"Uh huh; I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Duval," I said leaving the classroom.

**xXx**

I am going to kill Sebastian. I can't believe he would try that.

'"Hey Nick! Have you seen Tiana around here?" Kurt said walking into the classroom after Steph left. I was still standing there in shock trying to process what I had just witnessed.

"Uh, yeah," I said shaking my head, trying to concentrate, "I just left her with Jeff, they were heading towards the coffee van."

"Thanks," Kurt said turning to leave but then he noticed how odd I looked just standing in a deserted classroom, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess," I said with a shrug and walked out of the classroom finally.

**xXx**

Oh my god. I cannot believe what just happened. I student tried to kiss me! Me? When I was in high school I could barely get boys to look at me and now Sebastian can't keep away from me! What am I going to do? He won't take no for an answer! I'm so glad Nick was there to save me. I probably shouldn't have left him there but I just really needed to leave. If I never see Sebastian Smythe again it'll be too soon. I think I'll just ignore him and forget all about that lesson.

**xXx**

I walk Kurt, Blaine and Tiana to their car after they found Blaine talking to a teacher. "Bye guys! I'll see you at the musical!" I say as they all get into the car.

"Oh, wait!" Tiana proclaims, "I almost forgot, Nicky…" she said leaning out of the car window for a hug, "we should catch up sometime!"

"I'll get Jeff to organise it," I said hugging her goodbye then waving goodbye to my friends.

I was about to go catch my bus when I saw Miss Hall struggling with her books.

"Do you need some help?" I asked, puffing slightly after running to her aid from across the car park.

"Sure. Thanks Nick." She said, awkwardly handing me half of her books. We walked in silence towards her car.

"Miss Hall, about today I…" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Look Nick, it's not what it looked like. He was the one flirting with me. He was actually starting to freak me out. I didn't know what to do. Then you showed up. I'm so grateful; Thank-you so much for rescuing me, but is there any chance we can just forget all about it?" She rambled.

"Oh, sure, I think that's best," I said looking down at the books I was carrying for her.

After a while we reached her car, it was a black four-wheeled drive with purple seat covers. "Thanks," she said as I put her books in the boot.

"No problem, always happy to help," I said with a friendly smile. My smile soon turned flirtatious grin as she took out her hair which fell in very sexy curls. "So, ah, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Actually, I am," she said, delighted, "I've got a date!"

"Ooh, who with?" I said raising my eyebrows and nudging her with my elbow.

"None of your business Mr. Duval!" she said faking shocked; so cute, "No, actually, I'm getting Chinese with Mr. Gill."

"Ooh, Steph and Mr. Gill, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" I say becoming very childish, unconscientiously.

"Stop it," she said with a giggle as I made kissing faces at her, "Stop it!" she said hitting me repeatedly.

"Abuse! Abuse!" I say as I shy away from her weak slaps. "Okay, okay. I've stopped!"

"Good!" She said as she leant against the car, "Oh, look at the time. Don't you have to get home?"

I check my watch and realize I've missed the bus by a mere ten-minutes, "damn, missed my bus,"

"Would you like a lift home?" she said looking at me with comforting eyes. It made me realise how beautiful her eyes really were. Having what felt like her stare straight into my soul, I got the chance to realise how many shades of brown and gold flickered through those big enticing eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure," I said before she gestured to the passenger seat and we both got in her car.

"Wow, nice seats," I said sarcastically, "Love the purple," I said winking at her.

"Well I you're… you're… Something about you is ugly," she said thinking deeply.

"Can't think of anything you hate about me, can you?" I said smugly.

"Your cocky attitude; that's one!" she told me feistily as she drove down the highway, "am I going the right way?"

"Yep, drop me at twelve Jacobs Street. Do you know where that is?" I asked remembering she just moved here.

"Oh hey I think that's the street behind mine! What a coincidence!" She said looking really excited while pushing hair behind her ear. She's got such beautiful hair. When I realized I had been staring at her I looked away suddenly. I could see my cheeks flush in the side mirror which I had turned to face.

A few minutes had passed before we spoke again. "So where'd you live before Ohio?" I asked trying to start conversation again but still

"New York! I started out as a performing arts student but I realised early on that I wasn't going to succeed as well as my friends would. So I transferred to teaching. I can't believe that was only three years ago. It seems like a lifetime ago. What career are you planning on entering?' She said starting the time old question that everyone is asked well before their senior year. Except during my private school years I was asked what I wanted to be when I grew up each year and replied with a simple, _'happy'_.

"Performing arts," I said awkwardly, knowing now Steph had given up on her performing arts dream.

There was a vaguely awkward silence once again as I continued peering out the window. Every now and then I could have sworn I saw her look in the rear-view mirror at me. I must be seeing things.

"Oh hey, there's my house," she said pointing at the house on the corner of Baker Street and the main road which is only a couple of houses down from mine.

"Cool! We're practically neighbours," I told her as I instructed her to drive down the next street and to my house.

**xXx**

As I stopped the car outside Nick's house, I couldn't help but notice he was lingering slightly.

"Steph, you are so beautiful. I just want you to know that. I know Sebastian was a big creep but I just really need you to know, not everyone is like him," Nick said softly. In a sudden urge, I reached forward and kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled away delicately; Nick's face had a mixture of shock and excitement written on his face. I couldn't believe what I had just done. He leant forward for another kiss.

"I think you'd better go…" I said shamefully as I pushed Nick away. Nick appeared to move unconscientiously out of my car and into his house. I sped off towards my own home where I could think about my actions, until I remembered I had to get ready for a date.

**xXx**

**:O :O ;;)) :O :O**

**Love Maddi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After about an hour of preparation my hair was straightened and placed over my left shoulder with my full fringe properly styled for the first time in a couple of weeks. I haven't had time to dress up like this because I was unpacking moving boxes. Even now I can barely walk through the house without bumping into a box. I heard the doorbell ring so I picked up my purse that matched the shiny black mini dress I was wearing. It's my usual first date outfit but I'm not quite feeling it tonight.

"Woah, you look gorgeous!" Cameron told me when I opened the door to greet my date.

"Thank-you and you look very handsome tonight too," I returned the compliment as I closed and locked the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" He said leading me to his car. It looked like it was built to be fuel efficient and slightly girly. "How has your afternoon? I hope my math class didn't give you much trouble," He said as he opened my door for me.

I couldn't tell him what had actually happened to me today so I simply said, "pretty uneventful, you?"

"Can't complain, but I did attend the most boringest meeting ever!"He said taking a seat in his side of the car.

"Most boring," I interjected, correcting him. I hate men with incorrect grammar. It's repelling.

"Right; as I was saying, the headmaster wanted to talk to us about …" To be honest, I stopped listening to him. He was blabbering on about something or other.

**xXx**

When he returned me home, he walked to me to my door. Cameron had been the perfect gentleman all evening; I just wasn't attracted to him so I decided to let him down easy. Truth be told there was someone else. I just don't know who yet.

"Thank-you for the lovely evening; the food was delicious, even if you had trouble with the chopsticks, which was quite adorable," I said as I unlocked my door, "I'll see you at school." I said, giving him a very small kiss on the cheek as I re-enter my small home.

**xXx**

When I arrived at school after being up all night thinking about Miss Hall, I couldn't concentrate at all. The whole bus ride here was filled with Jeff asking me numerous questions and talking about what he wanted to do on the weekend. I vaguely heard him talking about seeing a movie with Tiana but he could have been talking about the previous weekend.

"So what do you think?" Jeff asked, waking me from my dream state as we walked towards our first class.

"Think about what?" I asked my white-blond haired best friend.

He rolled his eyes and replied, "The movies, this weekend; with Kurt, Blaine and Tiana. Weren't you listening at all?"

"Nah, sorry, I'm a bit distracted. I couldn't sleep at all last night," I said, but then I spotted her. The prettiest girl I've ever seen, climbing out of her black four-wheeled drive in a black pencil skirt and red top, "I'll be back in a second." I said making my way towards her. I started to approach the dark haired goddess who today had her hair pinned up with a few strands of hair cascading down her perfectly framed face. Thinking about her beauty distracted me slightly and as I returned to reality Steph had escaped me.

**xXx**

After avoiding Nick this morning I decided to get to his class as late as possible to avoid the confrontation that I knew was coming.

I managed to avoid eye contact for the entire lesson but escaping after class seemed to be harder and harder. I could tell Nick was planning how to stop me from running away again by the way he was concentrating throughout class.

'Time's up', I thought as the bell rang and I gathered my stuff as quickly as possible.

"That's it for today, see you all next lesson," I said to my students as they too packed up. I left the classroom before any of my students but Nick exited soon after me. Knowing Nick wanted to talk to me, I became lost in the students that were now rushing around the busy hallways. If I can do that for the rest of the year I should be set.

**xXx**

'Damn, I lost her again,' I thought to myself, absentmindedly stamping my foot.

"You okay Nick?" Jeff asked noticing my frustration, "You were out of there really quick."

"Yeah you know… just stuff…" I said being as vague as possible.

"Oh, okay, well I got a text from Tiana, she said she wanted to meet us for lunch today," Jeff told me as we walked towards the local coffee shop, The Lima Bean.

"Yeah, I know. She sent me one too," I said showing my best friend the multiple messages I got from Tiana about the subject.

"Nick! And Jeff! Hey!" Tiana called from the far side of The Lima Bean when we arrived, not long after her second text reminding us to meet her here.

"Hey Tiana," Jeff and I said in stereo as we sat down at the table she had saved for us.'

"Hey guys, how was school? Practise? Anything? I'm craving some gossip. McKinley is so boring," the petit girl asked looking back and forth between Jeff and myself.

"Yeah, you know. The usual," I said answering her question vaguely because there was no way I would be able to tell her what was really going on with me, "I'll get coffee, Jeff?" I inclined to Jeff, asking what he wanted today. His coffee order changed almost daily.

"Skinny Latte," Jeff said with a smile, "Tiana I heard some gossip recently," Jeff said as they leant towards each other. I walked away from them while they gossiped. Knowing how boring our school it was probably about a celebrity they both liked.

When I returned with the coffee my two closest friends were deep in discussion about relationships. "Whose relationship are you guys talking about?" I asked sitting down and handing Jeff his Skinny Latte.

"We started talking about Kurt and Blaine but now it's just general relationship types and how complicated they can be," Jeff informed me.

"Yeah, for instance, the complications between two friends who try dating each other," Tiana finished for Jeff.

"Yeah but it could destroy a friendship," Jeff said, starting a debate.

"True but it could create a loving connection," Tiana said romantically.

"It's worth the risk because if you do have a connection it could be the best thing that could ever happen to you," I added. Both Jeff and Tiana looked at me with shock at how deep I could be. Soon a smile crept onto both their faces.

"I didn't think you could be so deep, bro!" Jeff said hitting my arm.

"Yeah, that was really… romantic," Tiana said with an adorable smile.

"Hey I know my stuff!" I said jokingly, trying to diffuse the situation. If only they knew how I knew this. Steph is the risk I am willing to take. I hope she feels the same.

**xXx**


End file.
